nord_anglia_international_school_hong_kongfandomcom-20200214-history
Land of the Living Dolls
Land of the Living Dolls is one of the most mysterious places on Earth (for the Cookies). Geography Located near Hong Kong, China. Story Long long time ago, there was a Doll Temple which keeps dolls to remember children who died young. Some dolls were kept safe in the Room of the Dolls which was in the back of the temple. The Doll Temple is really big. A war broke out and the Doll Temple was in ruins. While it was in ruins, the Room of the Dolls was sealed because the owners didn’t want to lose the safe dolls. The dolls broke free from the sealed Room of the Dolls and destroyed it. They even made their own land for which the temple has been standing. The emperor told the villagers never to go near that land to avoid serious deaths. Since then, reporters have been found dead and the blame goes for the dolls who were alive. No one knows how the dolls got alive. Some believe it was magic. Others believe it was the full moon on Halloween Day. Scientists are still researching on this phenomenon but there wasn’t any answer revealed... Queen Raina There was only a queen there. Queen Raina. She has a cold personality and she is very bossy. Her dream is to control and take over the whole world (just like the Jelly Walkers). Anime The Blame goes to the Dolls In Episode 64 of Crimson Storm (The Blame goes to the Dolls), Pistachio Cookie mysteriously disappeared on a Thursday morning after double English lesson. The dolls sprinkled sleeping powder to make Pistachio fall asleep. Then, they have the advantage to grab her and take her to their land. In Geography lesson, Moonlight Cookie was sent to find Pistachio. She didn’t find any clues until she found Pistachio’s tracking map. The tracking map shows Moonlight the location of the Land of the Living Dolls. She was curious so she boarded the HSH towards the land and found out that Pistachio was kept as a dolls’ hostage there by Queen Raina. Jelly Walkers VS Living Dolls In Episode 70 of Crimson Storm (Jelly Walkers VS Living Dolls), Pet Specimen #108 and Queen Raina decided to have a battle. Whoever wins the battle will control and take over the whole world. The Cookies have to stop those scoundrels. The battle was really bloody. Moonlight Cookie and her friend, Mint Choco Cookie, used their combined attacks to stop the battle. Trivia * The Land of the Living Dolls is inspired by an attraction in Joypolis, an indoor amusement park in Tokyo, Japan. In the attraction, the dolls were actually scaring the guests when they enter their rooms. * Queen Raina was inspired by the doll who was scaring the guests in the video (Joypolis website). She has long, black, silky hair wearing a red cherry blossom kimono. * You can tell Queen Raina is remembering a child who died long ago. Her robe she uses to sleep is right overpowering left. If you’re alive, the robe should actually go left overpowering right. Category:Mysterious Places